


Song title drabbles

by thesewarmstars



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five 100-word drabbles written with random song titles from my music library as prompts.  Some are gen, some are pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song title drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, scout’s honor.  
>  **A/N:** Some lines stolen from “Need to know.” Each drabble stems from a song title, and the artists are Anne Murray, Something Corporate, Brave Combo, The Cure, and Montgomery Gentry respectively.

**Joy to the World**

There was snow on the ground and a chill in the air. 

He idly wondered if there would be ice on the steps in front of his apartment. No matter, he’d have to get across it regardless. Best not to dwell on it.

He cut the engine and swung his leg carefully over. Detaching his cane, he tested the ground. There was ice, but he wasn’t going to slip. At least that’s what he told himself the last time, and he never lies.

As he neared the first step, he thought he caught a tune on the breeze and grimaced.

//////////

**I Won’t Make You**

He looked up to find House standing outside his door, like a puppy begging to be let inside. He rolled his eyes.

“Look, about the scrips,” House began, letting the door close behind him.

“You’re referring to the ones on which you signed my name without my permission? The forged ones, are those the ones you mean?” Wilson asked, wondering why he didn’t just kick House out. 

“Would you listen? I came here to say something.”

Wilson waited, but House just stared at the floor.

“Never mind. Gotta run—lives to save, people to piss off,” he said, and left.

//////////

**In Heaven, There Is No Beer**

“My drink is empty,” he declared, sounding disappointed.

“Well, I’ll alert the media. Or is that not what you meant?” his friend replied. Nonetheless, he took House’s glass and refilled it, along with his own.

He placed the glasses, each now containing a good three fingers of Jack, on the coffee table and sank heavily into the sofa. He was still mad at House. He was also exhausted, he had a headache, and there were still at least a dozen patient files to update for tomorrow waiting for him at home. At his hotel. 

He was definitely not going anywhere.

//////////

**More Than This**

“Right, I sent her off on a whim,” House answered, struggling to figure out the reason, because he had no idea. 

“You have no idea why you sent her off! This was no great sacrifice, you sent her away because you’ve _got_ to be miserable.”

House shot back a retort, giving himself time to think. Wilson was doing the concerned thing again. He was _always_ the one doing it, because he was the one who was always there. The only one. 

Suddenly, it hit him. Wilson was talking, but House just looked at him incredulously. How had he missed this?

//////////

**Speed**

He breathed in deeply and pushed it up to one ten. It was dark, but the road was straight, dry, and completely deserted. It didn’t feel dangerous at all.

He went for a hundred and twenty.

The air, the chill, the trees zipping by, the wind in his ears—that was all great. But it wasn’t working. He was running and running, but no matter how fast he went, he couldn’t leave it behind. 

He couldn’t leave _him_ behind. It wasn’t fair, he hadn’t asked for this. But he’d gotten under his skin, and now there was no going back.


End file.
